Divergent - an add on to the first book of the Divergent trilogy
by notinbutsmiles
Summary: Four, Christina, Peter, and Tris are forced to remain obedient and brainwashed in the midst of Eric's New Dauntless Faction. But this cannot go on forever. Jeanine is still developing new ways to overthrow the factions and the four need to find a way to stop her from taking over the entire nation and destroying everything they know and love. At least, whats left of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Is he . . .

. . . .Dead?"

I peer over Christina's shoulder, watching as she hunches over a shadowy, mangled heap on the concrete ground. Christina rubs viciously at her blood shot eyes as if she could make clear the sight that lay in front of us. I stifle a yawn. It is way too early shit for like this, I think bitterly. But I had agreed to the job, it was now my duty to be the only stirring being on site. It was better than some ass-hole like Peter or Molly doing it. _Ya, we would all feel sooo safe then_, I think sarcastically.

"Um, no?" Christina whimpers. She prods at the grime-stained shirt for a moment. At least, I assume the piece of ripped cloth is a shirt. The body is too damaged by the fall to be properly identified. When the body continues to remain still, Christina checks its neck for a pulse. After a few seconds she glances up at me and shakes her head solemnly.

"How can you tell it's a he?" Christina continues in a whisper.

"I-" I begin. I give way to a shrug, though I know only Tobias can see the uncertain movement. I glance behind me at the grim figure, which stands feet away from the possible crime scene with his arms crossed thoughtfully over his chest. His eyes meet mine and he musters up a reassuring smile that I can easily return. I let myself linger too long on his tired face. Something about him makes me feel as if everything will be all right. I am filled with foreign reassure, though I know the feeling is petty and futile. Anything remotely secure and happy and good is futile. Those things cannot exist when Eric is the bastard who is solely leading the Dauntless faction now. Or, as Eric likes to call it, New Dauntless.

I shove down the feelings of dismay and hatred that begin to fill my insides with bile. Just the thought of bending to his will like we have been for months makes me want to throw up. But we have no choice. Tobias and I had agreed to lay low and give in to Eric's bidding until we came up with a better plan. But so far, nothing has come up. We can be Eric's silly little pets like everybody else, or we can stand up and die as a couple of soon-forgotten martyrs.

Christina starts to unravel herself from the crouch, forcing me to break away from my thoughts and away from Tobias's gaze. I straighten myself up.

Christina studies the Dauntless glass ceiling with doubt. "How can someone fall through a _bullet proof_ roof," she huffs. "Seriously, I knew Dauntless was reckless and prone to injury but I didn't think being head of security would require waking up before the stupid sun to find some stupid mystery on our hands."

"It's easy actually," Four says, as if unidentifiable bodies are found on the floor everyday. Considering it is New Dauntless, I know that that, in fact, is the case. "She was pushed through. By someone who is or was Dauntless and had an intention to kill." His eyes meet mine again, one word passing silently between our minds. _Eric._

"What makes you think he's a she," I shoot. These moments are basically the only things that keep us going. But, my Abnegation heritage pokes and I reluctantly hide my playful smile, as I worry that Christina will get annoyed at our "sickly love bird cuteness" as she calls it, especially when we are supposed to be in bed. Especially when I had done something to her that was unforgivable. This was just one miniscule way of repaying her.

Tobias opens his mouth to argue but Christina ignores our taunting and says with a rub of her eyes, "thank you freaking detective Four. Now do me a favor and grab the body so we can card him and climb into freaking bed again."

"We can't go to-" I shake my head to rid myself of an oncoming yawn. I bite back a smile when I catch Tobias watching me. "-Bed yet. We'd get kicked off of PS if we didn't even try to solve who did it. And remember what Mighty Lord Eric said if we get kicked off-"

"Ya ya, you will get thrown into exile worse than being Factionless. Why did we volunteer to be a part of Primary Security again?" Christina mutters as her eyes burn into Tobias and she points furiously at the body, indicating it is his job to do the manual labor. He sighs and rolls his eyes, but obliges anyway, wrapping his arms around the distorted heap and hoisting it over his shoulder with little effort. This was the fourth body this week he had to carry.

"Because Tris thought it was better than helping the cooks," he replies.

"If we all end up dead with food poising," Christina says, "I am personally going to kill you Tris."

"Huh?" I blink my eyes a few times, pulling my gaze away from Four's taunt muscles and controlled face.

"You can stare at your stupid boyfriend all you want in the morning when were eating some poisoned crap Peter concocted, cause now we a must unveil who dun dis here murder."

I blush, but hide it behind a scowl. "I didn't realize you were so cranky when you didn't sleep," I reply as we shuffle down an empty hallway, past the tattoo parlor and the shop where we buy all our cloths, and towards the darkness of the crypt.

"Ya well," she turns her face away to stare at the metallic shimmer of the walls. "You of all people remember I wasn't always like this."

I feel my chest constrict. _Ouch,_ I think. Christina takes a few hurt steps ahead as Tobias lingers behind with me. I am grateful for his loyalty.

"You had to do what you had to do," he says quietly, instantly jumping to my aid. He knows that anything Christina says or doesn't say will cause my head to explode with guilt. Imagines of what I had done scar my mind, even if it did happen three months ago. "It was her choice to accept your friendship again, now she has the duty to make this less painful than more."

"Ya well," I reply bitterly, hating her, but mostly hating myself. "If I were her, I would have killed me by now." I glance at Four, who nods with understanding. He knows. Ya, he knows because he would probably twist Christina's neck right now if she had killed me. Self-defense or not, hearing that a loved one was murdered when circumstances could have been preventable . . . . The thought is unbearable.

I had killed him, Will. I have stripped Christina of the only light she had left in the midst of the darkness Dauntless calls home. Though we had all become accustomed to the familiar underground walls- and even called them home at some point-after the night the Erudite leader, Jeanine, forced the entire Dauntless faction under a simulation, nothing has been the same. New Dauntless was not, and never could be, our home.

I feel the walls of the Dauntless compound creep towards me with every step. I am reminded of all I have lost, all we have endured, and especially all that is still to come. A shiver overthrows me and I wish desperately that Tobias was not occupied with the dead body so that I could fall into his arms and sleep away the constant shadows that threaten to consume me. But I can't.

Nothing is the same. And yet we are still walking down the same familiar pathways as if everything is the way it had been.

So little do we know of the other factions outside of our own anymore. So little do we know of who is really controlling New Dauntless. So little do we know of what is to come.

Tobias glances down at me, concern chiseled in his face, his scrunched eyebrows, his downward lips, his mysterious eyes. I don't even try to muster up a smile for him anymore. I had stopped long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I stare at the lump of bread that sits in front of me. It remains untouched on the long, dark table.

Just like last week, when I had found Susan bloodied and unconscious on her dorm floor after a couple of Dauntless Traitors had beaten her.

Just like a month ago when Eric had forced everyone under interrogation and I watched in helplessness as the people I love walked out with scars not only on their skin but in the depths of their eyes as well.

Just like three months ago when Tobias, Christina, Peter, Susan, and I had been first dragged into the Dauntless headquarters with rebellion in our eyes and a little bit of hope coursing through our traumatized veins.

Except for that breakfast had been pancakes then, when the Abnegation supply was still full and I could force myself to at least pick at the gooey pieces of my faction that was left.

Except for that Susan was now the only Abnegation left in the Dauntless compound (The rest had ended up "mysteriously" dead.)

Except for that Eric pretends he is king now instead of being the slave of his precious Erudite ally.

Except for that hope us a scarcely used word in New Dauntless.

I can't eat.

My head is too full of confused, helpless thoughts. And Christina sits at the other end of the table, pretending to smile as she listens to Uriah relive a story of when we were just initiates, her eyes avoiding mine as we are reminded of the pain I had caused.

It feels like years, but it's only been four months since I have left behind my Abnegation life for the Dauntless one. Three since I had two best friends. Three since I watched both my parents . . . . the thought is too unbearable.

_They're dead Beatrice,_ I scold myself. _Just say it, don't be a coward come on be brave like a true Dauntless. Dead. Dead. Dead! You're parents are dead because they sacrificed themselves for you and their factions! _

My eyes blur. But I don't wipe at them. Not when Tobias is by my side, picking fruitlessly at his lump of mold, studying me like I am about to explode.

Maybe I am. I don't know.

But I can't have anyone else looking at me like that. I can't.

I feel like I am going to explode.

But I need to be strong. For my parents, for Caleb, for the other Divergent and Susan and . . . . I need to be strong for myself and to prove to people like Eric and Jeanine that they can't win.

No, they can't win.

I shake my head subtly, as if I could rid myself of the horror that is forcing its way up my spine and through my throat.

God, I want to be sick.

"Tris," Tobias mumbles in my ear. His hot breath sends chills to fight off the tremors that disturb my hands. I hadn't realized my hands were shaking.

The cafeteria is filled with quiet chatter, chatter that refuses to grow louder than the fall of a dying body. Exactly as Eric wants it. He sits in his "throne" near the cafeteria entrance with his head held high above the New Dauntless prisoners, surveying and smirking like a true ass-hole.

But I don't care anymore that his rules say "follow the schedule," "no one is allowed to leave without an escort," "do as your told and you won't die." I don't want to take this anymore, this stupid routine of imprisonment and hopelessness and waiting, so much waiting for something to change.

Without a word I extract myself from the table, conscious of the multiple pairs of eyes burning into my back like bullets.

I march past Eric, taking pride in the annoyed look that forms on his face, and through the cafeteria doors.

"STIFF!" He snaps. "Where do you think you're-"

Eric's voice echoes in the empty hall with protest, following me but unable to cuff my hands and drag me back to that god-forsaken hellhole.

Soon enough his bellows evaporate into the air.

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence takes its place.

And I smile.

And I walk as far as my feet will lead me.

I am already leaping up the staircase, reveling in the feel of recklessness, when I hear a pair of boots clomping behind me.

I'm not surprised.

And yet excitement prickles up my spine along with a twinge of fear.

What will Eric do with me? Being deemed factionless had been the worst punishment a person could get, but that was then.

This is now, this is New Dauntless.

Being factionless can never compare to having your parents taken away, having murdered a friend, having been forced to kneel down to the enemy, being divergent in a world that hates you.

_Bring it on_, I think harshly as I continue up the flight of steps two at a time now. I feel Eric's minion trailing at my heels, thirsty for my blood.

Something in the back of my mind warns me to be cautious and logical. But logic feels silly, useless, now.

I just don't care.

I'm so tired of caring.

All that comes from it is hurt.

Once I find myself nearing the roof of the Dauntless compound, my feet pound harder against the concrete steps with a clatter. My arms pump vigorously at my sides, threatening to fall off. My chest aches from the strain of every deep breath in and determined huff out.

But I keep going, embracing the feel of something I can control.

I dare to close my eyes for a moment.

But the moment is too far too gone.

The pounding of the Dauntless Traitor's steps beats in time with my heart and it's hard to ignore. His breathing is coming out in measured exhales. I can almost feel the wind from his body touching mine.

He's so close.

But he hasn't got me yet.

Determination fuels my legs.

_And when he does get me,_ I think sharply. _I won't go without a fight._

A plan is already forming in my mind as quick and clear as the sweat that is forming on my forehead.

A sharp turn of the staircase.

Two steps. Leap over three steps. Dare to lunge for four steps at a time.

My heel slips across the edge.

I yelp, then stumble for a moment before grabbing hold of my balance and pushing myself further.

I don't dare to look back. I can feel him on my heels ready to strike.

Another sharp turn.

Excitement envelopes my being.

There's the roof door, blocked by black caution tape warning people that the floor was shattered.

Dimly I begin to wonder if the body we had found that morning felt like I did. Or was he scared, running for his life instead of for his release.

I reach my hand out, prepared to shove open the door with my good shoulder to make a great escape. To run into my release instead of my fatal mistakes.

But just as my fingers curl around the knob, an arm locks around my waist and forces me backwards so that I slam into a wall.

No, wait.

My body vibrates from the sudden impact, my hands grabbing hold of the thing nearest me (A shirt?) to keep my balance and save myself from a bloody fall.

I definitely was not leaning into a wall.

The Dauntless Traitor grunts as my body collides with his. But his arms only grow tighter around me as we teeter on the steps.

"If im going down," I gasp. I try to wrench my arms out from underneath his, but no matter how hard I flex I can't unravel myself. "You . . . are going down . . . with me!"  
I prepare to kick my leg back, biting my lip as I imagine the painful tumble that will result from me throwing him off his feet. But what then? We tumble and suddenly we're in sweet release right? Soon enough it will be over. There's no rason to be afraid because soon enough-

"BEA-" The soldier tries to gasp, pulling me out of my thoughts as my foot just starts to come into contact with his. "-TRICE WAIT!"

My leg comes to a screeching halt an inch away from his.

_Do it Tris_, a little voice tells me. _Do it now. He's just trying to save his hide and then he'll capture you and you'll be a goner anyway._ _Falling will be quicker than anything Eric has in store for you._

"Beatrice," the Dauntless says clearer, shoving down the little voice.

His voice is warm in my ear.

Familiar electricity spreads in my cheeks, down my spine, and through my fingertips.

Only one person has ever made me feel like that.

The fog clears from my eyes. And my muscles begin to shake. Exhaustion and dread replace the giddy recklessness I had experienced just a moment ago as realization settles inside of me like icy knives.

I had just been about to commit suicide.

And I was going to drag Tobias down with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Beatrice," Tobias says, barely above a whisper. "What do you think you're doing?"

Guilt explodes in my pounding chest. If Tobias hadn't been holding onto me like a straight jacket I would have fallen backwards, down the haunting staircase, from the impact of the feeling.

To my death.

To oblivion.

I would have died and left Tobias behind, left Caleb behind, left Susan to fend for herself in a world of Dauntless and Erudite.

Fear vibrates through my body.

Isn't that what I had wanted just a moment ago?

"Beatrice," Tobias tries again. "Talk to me," he says a tad too roughly.

His arms tighten around my shoulders, pressing them into my sides so that a dim pain blooms and reminds me that I am alive.

I take in a shaky, shallow breath.

Maybe he's afraid I will jump, I think dimly. Wasn't I about to? Am I still considering it? I would be if I were him too.

"Come on please talk-"

"What?" I shoot, instantly regretting the harshness of my tone.

"What is there for me to say Tobias?" I continue more slowly, bitterly.

"Oh come on Tris. First of all what do you think you are doing?" He begins, like he expects me to argue back. Like he expects me to be myself. But I fear a piece of me has died, the piece that mattered most to other people.

I fail to follow through with his expectations. I fail to give him what he wants. I fail to be old myself.

I fail.

_I fail._

"Follow the rules." The crisp warmth of his voice broke through my self-angst. "That's what we promised we would do until we figure this out. We can't risk you being your reckless self, we just can't risk it."

I stare down at the concrete ground, afraid to meet the desperation and anger in his eyes. Am I even myself any more? I wonder, a breath away from spilling my worries out loud.

But no, instead I whisper helplessly, "Why? We'll all be dead in the end anyway."

Tobias fails to reply so I continue.

"Just like mom," a lump cultivates in my throat. "Dad, the abnegation . . .. Just like Will. The good die trying and the evil remain on this earth."

"What a fucked up world," he replies softly.

I am alarmed to find a sad, ironic smile tugging at his lips.

"Exactly," I say with a curt nod of my head.

Tobias's grip loosens and his arms drift to his sides. I know I am depressing his spirits, dragging him to hell with me, but I just cannot help it. Not when this is suddenly my reality, my truth.

"So what's the point?" I challenge. "Why not let the pretty little Erudite bitch rule the world if all of us who try are going to be gone? She'll have no one to control but her already loyal minions. Why not bring down the walls that surround this hell whole because then the good and the bad will die, not just the go-"

"Damnnit Beatrice!"

I jerk in surprise, my heel threatening to slip off of the edge of the stair I am perched on.

"You-" My eyebrows fix into a frown at the sight of Tobias choking on a burst of frustration. "You just, you can't think like that! You can't lose hope Tris even when hope has packed its stupid bags and ditched your sorry ass for a more stupid but suitable vacation spot. You- man, you just gotta keep building up your resort, you have to maintain it, in order for Hope to come back to you. Or else soon enough you'll let yourself become a forgotten, dilapidated building with no purpose or color to your rooms. Soon enough you'll be wanting to be dead in a world that offers too many opportunities for that to be an option."

I am stunned by his monologue.

He speaks as if from experience. With his dad being who he is, I feel foolish for ever doubting Tobias's ability to create such a beautiful metaphor.

I remain silent for a moment, appreciating his words but not taking them as much to heart as I know he would like.

An aurora of fowl defeat tries to sit in the air we breath.

"Wow," I say to the ground eventually, with a smirk playing at my dry lips. "I hadn't realized what a hore Hope is."

"The biggest of them all," Tobias agrees with a relieved slump of his shoulders.

His playful smile threatens to rid me of a sliver of my rotten soul.

But I can't afford to be swooned into optimism. It's either one way or the other.

I can't half commit suicide or go half into battle.

Bile rises into my throat, as I know that Tobias believes he has temporarily won me over. But I'm not sure what his speech has done to me. And I am not sure what I have done to him either.

Tobias studies the seemingly never-ending staircase behind me for a moment.

"Come on," he says, gently gripping my wrist in his hand, but not taking his eyes off of my potential-doom. "We better get going before Eric sends his guards after us. His patience with me will not last long."

"Why didn't any guards come after us?"

"They would have." A dark look flashes across his face as he starts to lead me down the slope. "But I made a deal with that bastard king of ours."


End file.
